


The Eclipse

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: This was written a while ago, inspired by the Eclipse we saw here in the UK.





	The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It is nearly midnight when I wake Daniel, kissing his eyes and lips softly as I whisper his name. He comes awake with a grumble, reluctant to open his eyes. Finally, though, blue eyes stare up at me reluctantly.

"Whaaa?" he mumbles, still more asleep than awake.

"Come on Daniel," I say, "I've got something to show you."

"It's the middle of the night," he says reluctantly, checking out the alarm clock's nighttime glow.

"I know Danny, but it'll be worth it," I tell him. To encourage him to move, I pull the bedclothes from him and he shivers in the sudden chill of night air that floods over him. He sits up, snagging his glasses from the bedside as he does so and focuses on me.

"What's up Jack?" he asks.

"Just come with me," I urge again, passing him clothes. He reluctantly dresses, before following me through the darkened house and outside. We move round the back of the house and up onto my roof. I have already laid everything out in preparation and as Daniel arrives on the roof behind me I hear his soft gasp of surprise.

"Jack?" he asks, looking at me. I step forward to kiss him.

"Happy anniversary," I say as we finally pause to breathe. I lead him to sit on the blanket I have laid out and spread with our picnic and champagne. Two gas lamps turned to their lowest setting provide a minimal glow to light our meal. Daniel looks around, taking everything in and I wait, hoping he likes it. God knows, I'm not the hearts and flowers type but I wanted the first anniversary of our relationship to be celebrated properly and as we're in the middle of a stand-down period, I decided to take advantage of conditions to make this a special time.

"Oh, Jack," Daniel says as he finally turns back to look at me. I am surprised to see tears shining in his eyes.

"Daniel?" I ask hesitantly, suddenly uncertain. He leans forward to kiss me, a feather light touch brushing my lips.

"It's beautiful," he says, one tear trickling down his face. "Thank you."

I smile at him. "I'm glad you like it," I say, wiping the stray tear away with my thumb. Then I turn to pour us some champagne. Once we both have glasses, Daniel clinks them together.

"Happy anniversary, Jack," he says before taking a sip and I smile again. I pass him some food to eat. It is only simple nibbles, but Daniel seems to be happy with that and we munch contentedly for a while in silence. I check my watch, it's time.

"Daniel," I say, catching his attention. He looks at me. "Look up," I tell him, pointing at the sky. He looks at where I am pointing and gasps in surprise. I smile, glad with his reaction. The moon is slowly vanishing, as the Earth eclipses it. It's something we have seen on other worlds, but for me the beauty of it happening on Earth is still one of the most special sights in the Universe. I lie down on the blanket, pulling Daniel down beside me and cover us with another blanket to keep out the chill, then Daniel snuggles into me, twining our legs and arms together as we look up at the sky.

We lie there like that, the lamps turned out, for a long time, watching the moon disappear. When totality finally comes, the stars slowly start to shine more brightly, putting on a spectacular show.

"Makes you realise just how insignificant we are," Daniel's whisper wakens me from a light doze.

"I thought 'Gate travel would have done that already," I comment dryly. I can sense Daniel's smile as he breathes in my ear.

"Well, this reinforces that perception then," he amends before turning to kiss me slowly but thoroughly. I respond and soon our tongues are fighting for prominence, before Daniel slowly, reluctantly stops to allow us to breathe. I lie there, gasping air into my tortured lungs. Daniel however, has other things on his mind. He starts to kiss and lick his way along my jaw to my neck where he nuzzles the skin, before nipping it hard. I yelp, startled, and he kisses the sore spot gently before returning to his kissing. The blanket gets thrown aside as he rolls on top of me, hands sliding under my T-shirt to caress my chest. I hold him to me, tangling my fingers in his hair. Much to my delight, it has grown again. I love the silky feel of it under my fingers.

Daniel pulls my T-shirt off of me, then starts to caress my nipples, licking one as he teases the others with his fingers. I moan helplessly, unable to resist the sensations he creates inside me. The blood is already starting to pool in my groin, making it hard. One of Daniel's hands strokes its way down my chest and stomach to my waistband. His tongue continues to caress my nipples, which are painfully hard from all the attention. Daniel succeeds in tugging my sweats undone, and urges my hips upwards so that he can remove them. I allow him to do so, smiling at the hiss of pleasure he makes when he notices that I am not wearing any underwear. 

Before he can do anything else, I pull him back down full length on top of me for a kiss which burns both of us, and our mutual need is clear through the trousers Daniel is still wearing. I help him remove his clothes, then roll over, so that I am on top this time, lavishing the same attention on his chest that he gave to me. At the same time, our hips grind our erections together and I sense that Daniel's need is as intense as my own. I reach blindly across the blanket until I hit the tube of lubricant I left there earlier, discreetly out of sight during our picnic. I put some on to my fingers and move down Daniel, until I can take him in my mouth, one finger probing into him at the same time. As he tenses, I pause, fingertip just inside him, but he soon relaxes again so I push in further. At the same time, I am licking and sucking on his cock.

"Jack," Daniel's urgent voice penetrates my mind, and I pause to look up. "Inside me, now," he commands urgently. I need no second invitation, and I allow him to roll over whilst I prepare myself to enter him. I pause with the tip of my cock at the entrance to his ass and he thrusts backwards impatiently. So I slowly thrust inside him, taking my time, allowing him to adjust to the movement inside him. Finally, I am fully inside and pause again. Daniel thrusts backwards again, so I take that as a sign to continue. I slowly withdraw, then push forward again. Daniel moves his hips in time to my rhythm and I start to speed up, listening to Daniel's moans of pleasure.

"More, harder," Daniel commands. I thrust harder, hitting his prostate each time now and Daniel's moans turn to groans until finally I feel my climax tipping me over the edge and I cry out Daniel's name as I come. He moans in response to my movements, until finally I collapse, still inside him, utterly spent.

We lie that way for a little while, until Daniel stirs and I carefully withdraw from him. He rolls over, and pulls me down for a kiss. His own need for relief is still apparent between us as we kiss hard. I respond by bending down to take him in my mouth again. He tastes so good as I suck on him, but I want him inside me now, so I stop and look at him. He nods quickly, knowing what I want instinctively and I see him reach for the tube of lube and prepare himself. 

"Hard, Daniel," I tell him as he prepares to enter me and he nods at me. He thrusts into me quickly and I gasp aloud as he does so. He pauses, worried, so I thrust back at him, reassuring him I am ok. So he starts to move inside me, setting up a steady pace. I feel him grasp my back as he moves forward, and I moan my pleasure. Soon he is hitting at my prostate as he shoves forward and I groan loudly. Finally he climaxes inside me and falls forward onto me. We collapse together and I twitch the blanket over us as we lie there, spent and exhausted. Neither of us is going to be awake for the moon's return.


End file.
